


Decem

by Argee_Lince



Series: M42 [7]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: Текст написан специально для ЗФБ-2018, задание - обыграть карту Таро "Десятка Жезлов". Одно из значений Десятки Жезлов: человек, взявший на себя слишком много — ответственность, которая ему не по силам, или обязательства, которых не в состоянии выполнить.





	Decem

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - времена Великого Крестового похода.

Малкарион обводит собравшихся тяжёлым взглядом. Помимо сержантов на совещании присутствуют ещё двое из Первого Когтя: Талос и Рувен, пророк и библиарий. Рувену не рад никто, однако библиарий успешно делает вид, что всеобщая неприязнь его абсолютно не касается: он прекрасно осознаёт, что пока полезен роте, братья могут давиться своими тёплыми чувствами сколько душе угодно.  
– Этригий сделал даже больше, чем обещал, – говорит Малкарион. – "Завет крови" шёл опасными тропами, но мы опередили Кровавых Ангелов на двое суток. И я хочу за эти двое суток добиться покорности от планеты под нашими ногами. Рагуил заслуживает того, чтоб ему и его ублюдкам как следует утёрли нос.  
– Двое суток? – Адгемар задумчиво смотрит на Малкариона. – Брат-капитан, я настаиваю, чтобы часть времени была отведена на разведку.  
– Восемь часов, – после краткого раздумья соглашается Малкарион. – Делтриан сейчас анализирует данные авгуров и ауспиков, чтобы иметь возможность прикрыть высадку радиопомехами.  
– Заодно на Седьмом Когте и потренируется! – жизнерадостно оценивает Узас. – Хотя по мне – проще всего дождаться ночи, высадиться полной ротой и… – он многозначительно кивает на двуручный цепной топор, прислонённый к спинке его сидения. – Не помню, чтоб в прошлый раз местные оказались крепким орешком.  
Талос кивает.  
– Тьма объяла небеса, прежде чем кровь хлынула с них на выжженную землю, – размеренно и чуть отстранённо произносит он. – Когда мы вернём планету в лоно Империума – Ангелам останется лишь принести свет Имперских Истин и следить, чтоб у нас не было причин возвращаться.  
Узас морщится, но не комментирует, а то сейчас опять начнётся про суровую справедливость, бремя которой гордо несёт Легион: Талоса пищевыми брикетами не корми, дай про это задвинуть.  
Рувен наклоняется вперёд.  
– Уверен, что меня не поддержат, но я бы предложил дождаться Ангелов и проводить операцию совместно.  
– Перед прыжком ты был иного мнения, – напоминает Вандред. – Что изменилось? Трусость окончательно разъела твои мозги?  
Библиарий, ничуть не смущённый очередным проявлением братской любви, чуть усмехается и достаёт колоду Таро. Рассыпает её по столу перед собой рубашками вверх, берёт одну из карт – не глядя, и показывает её остальным.  
– Десятка Посохов, – уверенно объявляет он. – Или я ошибся?  
– Какой-то человек тащит в охапке десяток палок, – фыркает Тор Ксал, глядя на картинку. – Нам с того что?  
– Значит, не ошибся, – удовлетворённо кивает Рувен. – Видишь ли, брат-сержант, эта карта применительно к нашим планам означает, что мы пытаемся откусить больше, чем способны прожевать. Мы берём на себя слишком многое, а перспективы отнюдь не так радужны, как хотелось бы верить. На карте не зря изображено, что взваленная ноша позволяет человеку видеть только часть пути, лежащую непосредственно под ногами, – последняя фраза больше похожа на цитату, чем на слова самого Рувена.  
– Предсказаниям Талоса я доверяю больше, чем картам, – осторожно замечает Адгемар.  
– Я сам хотел бы доверять Талосу. Но за всю неделю, что мы провели в варпе, я несколько раз пытался увидеть, к чему приведут нас личные амбиции брата-капитана, – Рувен таки не удерживается от шпильки, – увидеть доступными _мне_ способами, поскольку я, увы, не пророк. И ни разу я не вытянул иной карты.  
Малкарион молчит. В одном Рувен, варп его забери, прав: не было никакой объективной необходимости вырываться вперёд, оставив Ангелов в хвосте, и проводить операцию силами одной Десятой. Однако стоит хотя бы мимолётно вспомнить высокомерную усмешку и менторский тон капитана Рагуила, как ярость захлёстывает рассудок, начисто отметая все логические доводы. Вот и сейчас – Повелитель Ночи чувствует, как где-то глубоко в груди зарождается низкое глухое рычание.  
Рувен швыряет карту перед собой и со вздохом откидывается на спинку сидения. Возможно, стоило сейчас промолчать, а потом посмеяться над глупцами, ослеплёнными гордыней – когда они, забыв о гордыне, кинутся уносить ноги или молить о помощи. Возможно – Рувен именно так и поступил бы, не будь эти глупцы его братьями. Впрочем, его всё равно не захотели услышать – и не захотят, даже если он всадит в стол перед ними парочку молний, чтобы привлечь внимание и придать веса своим словам. Что ж, он хотя бы попытался.  
Узас поднимается с места и, прежде чем Малкарион успевает зарычать, а Рувен – возразить, подцепляет злосчастную Десятку, внимательно разглядывая рисунок:  
– Рувен прав только в одном: капитан за всех нас один решил, что Ангелов надо опередить и разобраться без их участия, никого не спрашивал – ну так на то он и капитан, чтоб вести роту. А мы пошли за ним, чтобы делать то, что лучше всего умеем: идти через ночь и убивать всё, что шевелится. _Пусть вой из десяти тысяч глоток возвестит об ударе десяти тысяч когтей. Повелители Ночи идут. И никто, встав у нас на пути, не увидит следующего рассвета_ , – Узас широко ухмыляется в лицо Малкариону, написавшему эти слова, и поворачивается к библиарию: – Знаешь, почему твоя карта врёт? Потому что нарисованный идиот сгрёб за раз всё, что надо унести, и тащит один. А нас тут кроме капитана – вся Десятая целиком, вместе справимся как-нибудь. Безо всяких лишних Рагуилов.  
Рувен ловит себя на желании побиться головой об стол. Но, кажется, бесполезно объяснять брату-сержанту, что Таро нельзя толковать настолько прямо и примитивно. А довольный Узас припечатывает карту к столу ладонью, чуть наклоняется вперёд и доверительно сообщает:  
– Кто без меня царский гарем тронет – от меня же по башке и получит. Там девки наверняка холёные, ухоженные… а мне плащ новый нужен. Не в драном же перед Ангелами щеголять!


End file.
